Something Deep
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Little Sam loves elves and now that he’s apart of a fellowship wich include an elf, he really wants to get to know more about the magnificent creature. Just one problem. He’s not sure if he dares to. The elf’s friend may help a Little though…


Heya guys! This is my**VERY** first Lord of the Rings fanfiction... kinda. lol. I did try to write another fanfic back when ROTK was ready to be realeased, but I lost it! And then I just chosed to read LOTR fanfictions instead of writing them myself. It's just so much to write! haha. But now, some years later after the movies I couldn't help it and just tried this short one! Be nice poeple! Haha.

Just a short thanks to Cassie and Sio who has written "Mellom Chronicles". They have some fantastic stories and very inspiring to make me write myself. Finally... heh

Oh and thanks to Teresa for spellchecking as well as she could! Love ya! 3**

* * *

**

**Title: Something Deep**

**Rating:** T (?)

**Author: **Lonnie

**Spoilers: **Highly doubt so since it's been years since the movies came out lol

**Characters: **Legolas, Sam, Aragorn, Frodo + The Fellowship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters, places or anything taken from "The Lord of the Rings" trilogy. It's all J.R.R Tolkien's!

**Summary: **Everyone knows how interested Little Sam is in elves and now that he's apart of a fellowship wich include an elf, he really wants to get to know more about the magnificent creature. Just one problem. He's not sure if he dares to. The elf's friend may help a Little though…

**WARNINGS: **None really

**Timeline & Age: **Third age of Middle Earth, the fellowship is still together (During the Fellowship of the Ring movie)

"Can you see any mushrooms, Merry?" Sam tried to ignore Pippin and Merry's childish chats infront of him, but it wasn't easy. The fellowship had been travelling for three days now and it had been quite a few nonsence chats between those two hobbits.  
"No Pippin. Something tells me it's not mushrooms around here" Merry answered dissapointed and looked around on the rocky ground around them. They had slowly begun to climb a mountain and the view from the road they were now walking on was breathtaking, but appearently not enough for the two younger hobbits to care.

Sam looked sadly at his pony, Bill who was faithfully following him.  
"You too have to agree with the fact that Merry and Pippin haven't said much clever since we left Rivendell. Or at all from Bree" Sam patted Bill on the neck and the pony just stared at him.  
"Are you talking to Bill again, Sam?" Frodo had stopped from where he had been walking at the front with Gandalf.  
"Well it's the only one who cares to listen at the moment, Mr Frodo" Sam answered and eyed Pippin and Merry who finally walked normally infront of them. Frodo didn't answer, but saw how Sam now and then tilted his head a Little to the left to look at something futher ahead.  
"Why don't you talk to him?" the ringbearer suddenly asked and smiled at his gardener and friend.  
"To who?" Sam moved his gaze uneasy around him before he finally looked at Frodo, who sent him a dorky smile.  
"The elf of course. Don't tell me that Samwise Gamgee, the hobbit that finds elves more interesting then any other creature in Middle Earth, has gotten tired of them?" Frodo patted Sam on the back before he nudged him forward.  
"You can read my mind, can't you, Mr Frodo?" Sam blushed a little.  
"I can't just walk over to him"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know what to say. Or how. What if he's evil" Sam regretted saying the last couse it only made Frodo break out laughing. And he knew himself it wasn't like that.  
"Oh dear Sam" Frodo calmed his laughter.  
"I have actually had some words with Legolas already. Yeah, me! If I can, you can. He is just as facinating and nobel as every other elves we met so far" Frodo finished just as the whole group stopped and Sam bumped into Boromir.  
"We will take a rest here. Stay in sight" Gandalf the Grey announced and soon the whole fellowship had found themselves a resting spot.

Sam found himself an apple from Merry's bag and looked around himself to see if he could see somewhere he could sit. He soon spotted Mr. Frodo sitting beside Aragorn on a long, flat rock and walked over to them.  
"Hello Master Gamgee" the ranger said polite as the Little hobbit sat down beside his friend.  
"I told Strider about your interest in elves" Frodo said simply and chocked a laughter when Sam sent him a shocked look before he blushed.  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Little one" Strider smiled friendly and moved his gaze over to Legolas, who was watching the two other hobbits waving their arms in ever direction, obviously having a blast telling the elf stories.  
"Look at Merry and Pippin, Sam. They seem to come along with Legolas without much trouble" Frodo nudged Sam with his shoulder and nodded in their direction.  
"But… Merry and Pippin is different…" Sam blushed as Aragorn grinned.  
"Legolas is pretty harmless as long as you're not an enemy… or a dwarf" the ranger looked at Sam again. He knew perfectly what the hobbit wanted. Sam hadn't made it hard to understand that he found elves interesting, even before Frodo had told him.  
"How do you know? You know him?" Frodo asked curiously and Aragorn nodded while patting his pipe.  
"Would be sad not knowing your closest friend wouldn't it?" the man looked over at the slender form of the elf. A strange grin appearing on the man's face as he saw how Merry and Pippin actually made the elf laugh. That wasn't too often.  
"How long have you known him? Why haven't you told us before?" Sam asked eagerly. Indeed eagerly. He was always interested in anything containing an elf.  
"Well. Why would a foul man's friendships find interest in a hobbit?" Aragorn winked at Sam, remembering just fine the hobbits first thoughts of him. Sam didn't answer, but looked over the fellowship. Boromir was sitting beside Gimli without sharing any words. Just once in a while they would send each other some strange looks. Merry had finally left the elf alone and walked over to Bill the Pony, but Pippin wasn't ready to leave Legolas alone just yet. And as Pippin continued his talk with Legolas, Gandalf came over to them, finally saving the elf.  
"He's clothed different from the elves in Rivendell. Where is he from?" Frodo wondered and Aragorn smiled.  
"He's from the woods of Mirkwood and son of their king, Thranduil" Strider told them and Sam face lightened.  
"He's royal!" Sam broke out amazed, not questioning, but rather stating it.  
"Mirkwood? I've heard of that! That was were my Uncle Bilbo was many years ago!" Frodo looked over at the elf again.  
"Oh really? Ah I've heard of that story. Your uncle and a bunch of dwarves travelled all but soundlessly through there I've was told just some days after the happenings. By Legolas infact" Aragorn nodded to himself thoughtfully before looking at the hobbits again, looking like two question marks.  
"Some days later? But that happend for over 60 years ago? You can't be that old?" Sam studied the unshaved ranger.  
"I am a Dúnedain, blessed with a long life. So lets just say I'm well over 80" Aragorn answered silently, but had to grin at the shocket faces of the hobbits.  
"Does that mean you have been friends so long?" Frodo smiled happily. Aragorn patted his pipe once more.  
"He's been a lifelong friend. Over 80 years" Aragorn smiled back at the two hobbits who both seemed pretty facinated by the story.  
"Are you sure he's nice? He haven't said anything to Pippin for a long time" Sam said suddenly unsure and looked at Aragorn, after some moments of silence.  
"Of course he is. He's listning. Legolas prefers listning then speaking himself. Just go to him, Sam. And now Gandalf is there too, so he can save you just incase Legolas should turn evil" Aragorn grinned and was joined by Frodo. Sam just stared at him with two huge eyes.  
"Go on, Sam" Frodo stood up and pushed his friend in the elf and wizard's direction. Finally Sam stood beside the two taller fellowship mates, not really knowing what to say.  
"Well hello there Samwise" Gandalf smiled friendly and patted the hobbit on the head.  
"You haven't spoken with Legolas yet have you?" the wizard winked at the elf.  
"Samwise here is very found of elves you know. And a bit shy he is too so be nice to him" the wizard told Legolas and then left them, Sam, with his face flashing red. Legolas raised an eyebrow in wonder and looked over at Aragorn still sitting on the stone with Frodo, putting up a funny-face as their eyes met.  
"Well nice to meet you Samwise" the elf reached out his hand and offered it to the hobbit. Sam looked up at the smiling elf and finally returned one, accepting a hand.  
"I am honoured to meet you, master elf" Samwise bowed his head and the elf and Legolas laughed amused.  
"Honoured? Facinating" the elf stopped laughing and smiled at the blushing hobbit.  
"Strider told me you are royal and I've learned to show respect to royalities" Sam scratched his head nervously and sat down on a Little rock.  
"Oh really? I've been learning to be respectful to any kind of creatures" Legolas winked and sat down opesite Sam.  
"Dwarves too?" Sam suddenly blabbered out reciving a surprised, but light grin from Legolas. The elf turned his head sharply and sent Aragorn a deadly look.  
"I bet it's Aragorn who have blabbered out something now?" Legolas said and Sam looked at Aragorn before nodding quickly.

Frodo sat silently beside Aragorn for a while before breaking the silence again.  
"Seem like Sam is doing well over there" the hobbit grinned and looked up at the way taller man. Aragorn snorted before he looked down at the hobbit.  
"How long have you known Sam?" it was Aragorns' turn to ask of Frodo's friendship. The Little ringbearer sat in silence, thinking for a while.  
"Now that I think of it, I think I have known him most of my life too. Like you and Legolas" Frodo told before he fell back in deep thoughts. The man said nothing, but smiled thoughtfully at the hobbit. It was always nice to see friendship between any kind of creatures. Expecially in these kind of times.  
"Well. Shall we continue then?" Gandalf's voice caught everyones attention, as it usually did. Everyone stood up and got themselves ready to leave. Aragorn left Frodo and Sam came over to his friend again.  
"How did it go? You're still alive I see. That's always a good sign" Frodo joked to Sam as they began walking. Gimli hurried to follow Gandalf in the front, while Boromir choosed to follow right behind and infront of Frodo and Sam. Merry and Pippin were back together and was hanging their arms around each other's shoulder and laughing. This time the two other hobbits just made Sam smile.  
"Strider was right. Legolas was really nice. He told me about Mirkwood and different adventures and he wanted to hear me and…" Sam kept telling Frodo about everything.

After following the same rode for a while, Sam turned his head a little to see if the others were still following. Pippin and Merry was still right behind them. Sam then could spot Aragorn and Legolas walk side by side clearly having a convocation. It wasn't before then Sam noticed something a little facinating. Once in a while the human and elf would break out in hushed-laughter and joke with each other. Just like the two hobbits infront of the had been doing so many times. Merry and Pippin never tried to enoy other with their childishness, but they simply enjoyed each others company. Sam looked over at Frodo. He shouldn't really get so enoyed with Merry and Pippin, but rather find joy in that. Frodo met Sam's eyes for some seconds before he too looked behind himself. Now Aragorn had his arm around his elven friend's shoulder, both smiling and looking everything but worried about what this journey was for. Just for the moment.  
"They're lucky to be so close friends" Sam said quietly as he turned his face in the right direction again.  
"Why? You got more then one close friend yourself" Frodo grinned widely and clapped Sam on the shoulder. With that they let the sounds of Middle Earth take over as they continued on what would be a journey unlike any others.


End file.
